Do not fear
by Lostlove21
Summary: ?


**Hey this is my first story ever so be a hater. It's about a girl named Andy and how she goes to camp and figures out some pretty cool stuff.**

**Andy POV.**

Hi my name is Andy and I'm not that important like some of the other kids , I'm only 12 born may 10th and I have 3 brothers born on May 10th in the same year. Yah me! (Note the sarcasm) I look nothing like them, Jake has black hair and sea blue eyes, Logan is a blond with bright, bright blue eyes, Oliver has dark red hair and green eyes, and me oh odd me I have brown hair with black, red, blond, blue, purple, pink, orange, etc. hairs that are natural, I have brown eyes that are almost black when I'm in a normal mood but change color based off my emotion. Weird right, I'm also older than them by 2, 3, and 4 minutes after 12:00, I was born at 12:01, Lucas 12:02, Logan 12:03, and Louis 12:04. We all went to the same school a public Scholl called Lang middle school, in Columbia, MO. And that's where are little adventure started.

I wake up to the blaring of my alarm clock. It was time for school yah... I HATE SCHOOL. For many reason 1) I have ADHD 2) I have dyslexia 3) I'm the most hated kid in school 4) I have no dad 5) I broke my leg and arm and I have missed a week of school.

"ANDY WAKES UP WE HAVE SCHOOL!"

"NO duh Sherlock" I yelled back my mom didn't like us yelling but who cares she left yesterday on a business trip. I climbed out of bed and grabbed my crutches. I unworldly groaned, stupid sports always causing injury This time it had been football before that soccer, before that swimming, before that baseball, before that volley ball, before that track, before that "cough "cheer leading "cough" before that, well you get the point I do a lot of sports. And I'm the captain of all those sports and they're all boys' teams, so yes, I'm a jock that hangs out with all the jock dudes so yes all girls hate me.

I got dressed in my usable b-ball shorts and mu shirt. And some high tops. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bagel and listened to my brothers yammering on about how the band, art, and debate club's funds were going to the sports.

"Boys! We all know that the money is divide based on each population, and how much money they each need sports need uniforms, equipment, and traveling money, yet art only needs supplies. And band all the money for band is spent for the instruments and music. So it's divided correctly." I took a bite of my bagel and stared at them, I was in advanced math so I knew the correct answer to the problem. Yes I am smart buts that cause I try harder than most kids.

**Logan POV.**

There she goes again beating us all with her smart ways. I and my other two brothers have dyslexia and ADHD too. "Way to be all... you," I told her.

"Hey I can't help it if you guys can't win even with 3 players," Andy replied

"Well art club still needs more money from the budget," I told her. And yes I am in art club "make sure to talk about that in your student council meeting tonight" She happened to be the student council president.

"And band!" Jake piped up. He was the band nerd in the family and played first trumpet. I was little Lucas who was only art club president.

"And don't forget about debate club there is a big debate and we need a bus to take us there, "Oliver said, he was the president of the debate club. Each of us had a leader ship role and played it well.

"I'll talk about it at the meeting tonight," she told us "but right now we have to go."

All four of us sighed in unison, noticed, then burst out laughing. We were laughing all the way to the bus stop. Then we stopped and got into you're not related to me mode. Nobody at school new we were related and didn't mind we looked nothing alike, but when someone ask if they're your cousin of something then you tell them that's your brother or sister, they generally give that look that says 'are you joshing me dude?' and walk away mumbling.

We get on the bus and go to our regular seats. Andy in the very back with all the jocks, Jake with the other band kids in the back yet farther up from Andy. Next is me in the front but not very front and the Oliver in the very front.

**Oliver POV.**

I was sitting next to my friend Danny who was mubling to himeself. Danny had curly brown hair, and walk with cruches. He looked like he had been held back alot because he already had a goatee thing.

He was mumbling somethin that I could barely make out. It was something about time and how we were running out of it.

Then all of the sudden the bus stopped and our bus diver started to laugh like a crazy person.

"Um Ms. J u okay?" I asked her.

"Yum tasty half-blood." was what she said then she turned and looked at me her face was gross and was too gross to describe.

"ANDY, OLIVER, LOGAN, AND JAKE GET YA BUTT OFF THIS BUS NOW! OR YA GONNA DIE!" I heard Danny yell. That's when I noticed all of the other kids, besides us, are asleep. So like a man, I ran out of there screaming with my sister, brothers, and Danny fowling. Only Danny didn't look like Danny he had no pants on but his legs where all furry and he had goat feet and now didn't need his crutches.

"COME BACK TASTY HALF-BLOODS! LET ME EAT YOU!" I heard Ms. J yell.

Soon we were back at the house in the animal room.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Andy screamed. She had just gotten here because she had to use crutches. Oh yah... "YOU IDIOTS LEFT ME THERE AND ALMOST DIED!"

"Ops," was what we said.

"OPS? OPS? WHY I ODA-"

"Andy eats this." Danny said handing her a lemon bar thing. I watched as the pain in her face went away, and her cast fell off. Next thing i knew she was standing up walking good as new.

"What was tha Danny I want an explination now," she said.

**Danny POV.**

I looked at Andy and knew if it didn't tell her she would kill me and be happy to do so.

"That was a gorgon," I said simply," I am a sayter, you are half-bloods half mortal and half god, what you just ate was ambrosia the food of the gods."

"Dude you got to be joshing me, that is like so not real, but after that leg and arm thing with me I'll believe it, but what do we do now?" Andy asked.

"Umm guy the gorgon thing?" Jake said.

"Yah what about it?" I asked.

"It's coming this way like now." he said.

"Lynn now what we do is RUN!" I yelled.

"WHAT?!" Andy asked.

"RUN!" I yelled the gorgon was almost to the house.

**Jake POV.**

And soon we were sprinting down to the garage with all the cars.

"Each of you take a car and follow mine, and bring your animal too," Danny said.

Our mom was rich from movies and other stuff so we had like 20 cars. I quickly chose a black truck. Oliver got a blue sports car. Logan got a sold white truck that was older than the one it had. And Andy got the 1976 red mustang. Danny just grabbed a little compact car that was green. We grabbed the key to each one, shoved our animals in, opened the garage and dove away, after Danny. I adjusted everything in the car and laughed when it saw Andy hit the gorgon.

We drove until we got to the airport where we parked the cars got to our mom's privet jet posed our animals on the plan then took off no problem. Only 2 hellhound attacked us. On our way but little did it know that that was only an easy day for people like us?

_**Chapter 2.**_

**Danny POV.**

We got on the plane and it told the pilot where to take us.

"Where are we going?" Andy asked as soon as her brothers were asleep.

"To New York and from there to a camp where you all will be safe," I told her. "Are you afraid?" I found myself asking, this girl was known for her bravery at school and for trying new things.

"The truth is yes," She told me softly it nodded it was the hardest thing to admit your fear "But not of the monster or what will happen, no I'm not scared of that, everyone is scared at something and it evicts them all threw life, fear is always present but you don't ignore it I believe you should in brace it."

"What do you fear then?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it guesses it's losing those three, I've grown up with them. My mom was never at any of my games always too busy, but they would always come and support me even now they do, I'm the smallest but I'm also the oldest and I don't take kindly to people making fun of them, they just want to fit in so they each found their own thing to think about so they wouldn't be afraid of the words thrown at them that would cause them to break." She said.

"Wow most girls are afraid of bugs, or breaking nail, but it think you would let the bug go or smile at the broken nail," it told her, she faintly smiled. Then she drifted to sleep and it found myself thing about what she said about how fear is always there and you shouldn't ignore it you should in brace it. It found myself getting tired and then soon fell asleep.

**Andy POV.**

After talking to Danny about fears it found me falling asleep and it was having a dream about purple pandas and pink penguins. then my dream changed and it found myself standing in a empty room then a man appeared, he had his hood up so couldn't see his face

"Hello my child" he said.

"What?" was all it could say?

He laughed and said "I don't have much time but Andy I am your father."

After he said this it started to laugh so did he.

"You are my only daughter ever in history, and my only child."

"what about the three dorks I'm related to?" it asked.

"They have different gods as a dad you all have the same mother though."

"How is that possible?" it asked but soon regretted it.

"I myself have no idea, it must go but great danger is at work be where." with that he disappeared, and it went back to my dream bout odd pandas.

I woke up and slowly got up. I felt as if it could sleep for a year and by the look of my brothers they could too.

"So it had a dream about my dad," it told Danny "apparently we have the same mom and different dads."

"What did he say?" Danny asked.

"Danger is near and Andy I am your father," I told him.

"Andy I am your father, man is this star wars or something?" he asked.

"Dude it know right."

"We're going to land it 5 guys so pack up," Danny ordered us.

"Pack what?" Logan asked. Danny then tossed us backpacks and told us to take whatever we wanted from the plane. I took the iPods my mom kept on board for when we had to travel with her, put mine in my bag and tossed the boys theirs, Jake tossed me a pillow and blanket, Logan tossed me the Oreos and cosmic brownies knowing it had a love for them, and Oliver tossed me some diet cokes and V8 v-fusion energy, and it was all set, just needed clothes. In the back of the plane were clothes me and my brothers stored for no reason. I grabbed them and handed them out to the boys.

"Everyone ready?" Danny asked, we all nodded. Then we were off the plane and hailing a cab to a hill called half-blood hill.

**Logan POV.**

We were at the bottom of some hill staring up; I saw a huge pine tree.

"Come on" Danny said walking up to the tree.

"AHHHH!" it heard a girl scream, it tuned to see my sister, my sister **NEVER **screamed, then it saw what she was screaming at. And it saw me and ran straight at me. I felt it claw me in the stomach then pounce about to make a death blow. I looked around all three of my sibling were running from hellhounds too. I saw Danny passed out.

I looked at Lynn who was running away from the biggest and fastest hellhound. Her eyes the regular shade of dark brown, then she saw me and they turned fiery red. Oh crap she was mad. Her hair was fiery red too. The hellhound saw it too and started to back away, only for it to back away into fire that arouse from the ground when Lynn lifted her arms. I saw it whimper then burst into black dust. Then it saw Lynn killing the other hellhounds in different ways, I relied that it still had a hellhound on me, and looked up and saw fear in its eyes as black shadows suffocated it then it puffed into the same black dust. Felt myself being dragged then it passed out.

**Oliver POV. **

I saw it all happen but I'm too shocked to talk about it, let's just say don't make my sister mad **EVER **you will die.

"Don't just sit there get Jake and bring Danny up the hill with him it got Lucas." She ordered her eyes and hair back to normal. I stood up and got Logan up a together we walked up the hill and I soon saw two Greek columns that read "camp half-blood" I just kept walking until I saw a farm house and my sister going towards it so I followed. Soon we made it and I saw a man who was half horse, and another man that was a bit thick with a cheetah print Hawaiian shirt.

"Great more brats," was all the thick man said.

The half horse dude came up to me and took Danny on his back reliving me and Jake of our duty. He glanced at Andy who was standing there with Logan in her arms bridle style, which was odd because she is a girl and he is the boy. Anyways the horse dude motioned us to follow him so we did. We saw a bunch of kids in orange shirts playing outside. As we passed they stared at Andy, I knew she looked weird carrying a passed out boy's body who looked nothing like her and being followed by two other boys that looked nothing like her too. So of course I yelled "Take a picture it'll last longer, or just stop staring this can't be the weirdest thing you've ever see!" They all stopped staring after that except for one boy who looked at Andy as if he knew her. Then he ran in front of the horse dude scaring him.

" Kevin I was just looking for you go get an Apollo kid and gather three more kids of your choice to show these new kids around," the horse dude said.

"Yes Chiron," Kevin said. So Chiron was his name I thought back to Greek myology that I have learned and Chiron was the centaur who trained Heroes. I found it easy to believe after what I just saw with my sister. Soon the Kevin kid was back


End file.
